Camp Half-Blood Karaoke Party
by WriterAra
Summary: Both camps and the Gods decide to throw the Seven a karaoke party after their victory of stopping Gaea. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood have made peace and are working together. At first, the Seven aren't very thrilled about the party, but they end up having fun. Some relationships will take major steps while some may split up. Percabeth and other couples included.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with the edited version of Camp Half-Blood Karaoke! Some of the plot has changed a little but thats because I've had other ideas I wanna incorporate. I have about 5 chapters written and edited but I'm only uploading them every other day or something like that.**

 **PLOT:** **The demigods at both camps decide to throw the Seven a karaoke party after their victory of stopping Gaea. Camp Jupiter and camp Half Blood have made peace and are working together. At first, the Seven aren't very thrilled about the party but they end up having fun anyway.**

 **COUPLES:**

 **Percabeth**

 **Jasper/Jiper**

 **Frazel**

 **Tratie**

 **Caleo**

 **Thalico**

 **And Reyna has a crush on Conner Stoll.**

 **SETTING:**

 **Camp Half-Blood After the 2nd Titan War. The Seven's ages are around 16-19.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DO NOT OWN HEROES OF OLYMPUS OR PERCY JACKSON**

 **Hope you enjoy my story! And please give me feedback on how I'm doing,**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

PERCY POV

I felt a big weight sit on me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw my Wise Girl straddling me. She was wearing a pink tank top and some pajama shorts and her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head.

Jeez, I've never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Morning Perce,",she said, "Did you sleep well?"

Ever since Apollo helped us with our nightmares and Tarturus we have been sleeping a lot better and it really helps if I have Annabeth with me.

"I slept great," I said sitting up and wrapping my arms around her waist and giving her a peck on the lips. Pulling back, she threw her arms around my neck and said,

"Did you see this letter from the Gods?", she asked,smiling.

"Nope, what does it say?",I said, confused on why the gods would want to talk to us.

"Well it's a party and kind of a celebration for the Seven.", she said handing me the paper.

I glanced at the paper, thankful it was in Greek and read it:

YOU ARE COORDINATELY INVITED TO THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS KARAOKE PARTY!

HOSTED BY:CAMP JUIPTOR AND CAMP HALF-BLOOD

WHEN:FRIDAY OF NEXT WEEK

(Which means participants have exactly one week to practice their songs)

WHERE:CAMP HALF-BLOOD AMPHITHEATER

WHO:THE GODS AND CAMPERS

THE SEVEN HAVE TO PARTICIPATE!

THERE WILL BE SOLOS,GROUPS,DUETS,CABINS AND MUCH MORE...!

THE THEMES OF THE SONGS WILL BE DETERMINED BY THE GODS!

(Some Gods have chosen not to participate)

HERE ARE THE THEMES:

ZEUS-SONG OF YOUR PAST

POSEIDON-SONG OF HAPPINESS

HADES-SONG OF LONELINESS

APOLLO-ROCK SONG

HERA-SONG OF LOSS

APHRODITE-SONG OF LOVE

ARTEMIS-SONG OF INDEPENDENCE

ATHENA-SONG OF PRIDE

"Great", I said,"now I have to sing!"

"I've heard you sing Percy, you're really good", Annabeth said, getting up off my lap to grab her towel and clothes. She basically lived in my cabin now, so she had all her stuff in here.

"I'm not that good.", I said.

"Don't deny it Seaweed Brain, it's just one of the many talents you got from Sally," Annabeth said, going into the bathroom to get ready.

She was right, my mom was really gifted in singing. She used to sing to me until I went to sleep every time Smelly Gabe was giving us a hard time. Those memories made me sad but also happy that my mom was there for me. I got up and grabbed some clothes out of my dresser waited for Annie to come out. My gaze wandered to the picture of my mom and I at Montauk when I was 6. That day was probably the best day spent with my mom we went to the nearby carnival and she won me a stuffed goldfish toy and after that, we sat on the beach, with the waves kissing our toes while we talked about my dad. I could have sworn the water erupted a little near out feet but I just shrugged it off. I told her I felt left out that the other kids at school had a dad and I didn't. She told me that everything was going to be alright and to ignore the kids that bullied me.

' _Gods, I miss her_ ', I thought.

"Miss who,Perce?", Annabeth said stepping out of the bathroom in cutoff shorts and a blue v-neck tee. I realized that I had said that out loud so I answered,

"My mom."

"Aw, I miss Sally too. I would die to taste one of her blue cookies right now," she said slipping on some shoes and glancing at the clock," okay you better go get ready for breakfast and sword fighting because we're training the 10-12-year-olds from the Aphrodite cabin, and they can be a handful .Come on, get up!"Annabeth said, shoving me to the bathroom.

"Yes,mother", I replied earning myself a good punch on the shoulder.

"Love you,too," I mumbled through the pain.

"Now get ready! I'll wait for you in here." She said as I made my way to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth ,showered, dressed and walked outside to see Annabeth smiling at a picture we took after we retrieved the lightning bolt.

"We were so young and I had the biggest crush on you." She said, laughing.

"So did I", I laughed, "We've come a long way,haven't we?", I asked pulling a comb through my hair.

"Yea we have, but I wouldn't have done it with anyone else",she said, as I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist. I buried my face into her hair and said,

"I love you,Annie."

"I love you,too.",she said,turning and kissing me softly, her thumb grazing the small scar under my ear.

She pulled away and grabbed my hand.

"Ready?"she asked.

"Yup," I answered.

I put my arm around her waist and we walked to the dining pavilion.

As we were eating, Annabeth asked me what song I was going to sing.

"I'll look up some songs to sing. What about you?", I asked.

"I already know what I'm going to sing and the girls and I were discussing, and we decided to do a group song. Maybe Artemis themed",She said.

"Cool,"I said, finishing my pancake,"let's go train those kids."

ANNABETH'S POV

'I know exactly what I want to sing, Athena always has a plan. Maybe something from Selena or Linkin Park...Oooh, we could also do a cool dance number... ' I thought while training the kids with Percy.

"Okay, Christi, Jenna, Aria, Hanna, Lucie, and Ella .You are done for today! You guys did great! Keep up the good work! But remember to keep your guard up even if you are playing offense. You can go to your cabins and get ready for lunch." I announced. All the Aphrodite girls weren't like Drew they were girls who looked up to Piper as their idol and dialed down beauty they were 10-12 years old,but they were extremely beautiful and even smart.

"Okay, was fun!",Jenna said, who was sort of the leader of the group.

"Bye !",they said and giggled.

"Kay,Bye!",I replied, absentmindedly,staring at Percy's amazing abs as he showed the Aphrodite boys how to deflect attacks. I realized what they had said and turned to glare at them,

"WAIT!WHAT!?", I yelled.

They just looked at me and Allie said,

"Piper calls you that all the time and so does the rest of our cabin," she says, "we all know it's gonna happen someday, so why not get a head start?", Allie finishes.

"And besides",Aria says, smirking "we all know you were staring at Percy's abs the whole time."

"Whatever," I say as I and blush profusely.

'I've got to talk to Piper about this' I say in my mind.

I mean it's not like I mind being called that but Perce and I are so young, but demigods do marry early. And we have been talking about it and Piper told me that so have her and Jason. The thought of being together with my Seaweed Brain my whole life just seems perfect. I smile and turn around,just as Percy was dismissing the boys and walking to the bench to get his shirt, turned to me and said

"Like what you see,Wise Gir-owwww! Will you stop using me as a punching bag?"

"Shut-",I was silenced by a kiss. I pulled away and said,"Put your shirt on and meet me at the dining pavilion."

But before I left I pulled him down for another kiss.I was about to pull away but Percy pulled me closer and kissed me deeper. I smiled,

'Yes,I thought,"this right here was perfect.'

Then someone said,"OH MY EYES, MY EYES, THEIR BURNING! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!"

"YOU ARE FIREPROOF, IDIOT!",Someone else said.

We can all guess who that was

Leo

We pulled away and turned around to see the rest of the Seven behind him.

HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN STANDING THERE?

I'm pretty sure I turned a bright shade of red and Percy didn't look any better.

"How long have you been standing there?",Percy asked.

"Long enough to see you two lovebirds exchange a gallon of saliva!",replied Piper.

We all laughed and then Jason spoke up,

"Hey Perce,bro, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure man, let me just grab my shirt."

They quickly walked out.

Wonder what that was about.

Piper interrupted my thoughts and said,

"Hey, Annabeth,Haz and I have an idea for a song we can sing at the party next week. Meet us all at the cave after lunch. Kay?"

"Ya sure," I said, "will the other girls be there too?"

"Yup", she answered,jogging out of the arena with Hazel,"see you there!"

* * *

 **Yay, finally done rewriting that...**

 **Anyway, comment any songs that you want the girls to sing...and maybe the songs that you want the guys to sing too.**

 **-Ara**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY JASPER/JIPER's turn!**

 **I don't know why this couple is forgotten alot in fanfictions,I mean they are no Percabeth(bc who can be that perfect), but they are cute. They are my second favorite couple, maybe people dont like Jiper as much because they are new? What are your thoughts on that?**

 **OOHHH IM ALSO PLANNING A BREAKUP IN ONE OF THE RELATIONSHIPS! Can you guess which one?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Ara**

* * *

PIPER POV

I was only half awake when I heard a scream.

"OMG, I CANT FIND MY EYESHADOW KIT THAT MOM GAVE ME! WHO TOOK IT? COME ON YOU GUYS ITS FROM URBAN DECAY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! AND MY EYELINER, WHERE IS IT?! PIPER! WAKE UP! HELP ME! IM IN A CRISES!", screamed Tori.

There were more screams of help because they can't find their Jeniffer Lopez pumps ,or their blush and even their LULU lemon mini skirts.

So welcome THIS is basically my morning.

Then I heard an earsplitting squeal. Like my ears haven't had enough of that all morning.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKK!"Lacey squealed "OMG,BOTH THE CAMPS ARE HOLDING A KARAOKE NIGHT HOSTED MY THE GODS!"

I opened my eyes to see that all my brothers and sisters were crowding around Lacey, who was holding a white piece of paper.

"OHHHH AND THE GODS ARE PICKING THE THEMES!",Jenna said VERY excitedly.

"OMG PIPER GUESS WHAT! MOM PICKED THE THEME OF LOVE! I HOPE SHAWN SINGS ME A LOVE SONG!",Lacey said having a faraway look on her face. Lacy and Shawn were a new couple. Shawn was nice and all but he was a player. Lacy was only 16, I hope she doesn't get her heart broken.

"Well DUH, Mom picked love.", I managed to mutter out before I heard knock on the door.

I walked to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth.

"Hey, Lacey can you answer the door so I can get ready for the day?",I asked Lacey. She was sort of my second-in-command since she was the most down to earth, and sweetest out of all my sisters.

"Ya sure Piper!",she answered me back.

I went to the mirror and stared at myself. I looked like a mess. I brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, and decided I'm going to let my hair loose since it was Jason and I's 2 year anniversary(A/N:Just go with it,I really don't remember the dates),I decided to wear something special. I picked out a pair of faded short-shorts and a light blue sleeveless shirt with a lacy design around my neck. I zipped on some ankle boots with 2-inch heels and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked out of the room and noticed that my siblings probably left for breakfast. I went up to my dresser and took out my makeup,which was just a stick of concealer and a tube of mascara.

'Gods,I look like a mess.' ,I said to myself.

I dotted my concealer under my eyes and used my finger to blend it in. Just as I was about to put more on, someone said.

"You don't need any makeup ,Beauty Queen, you're gorgeous without it."

JASON POV

So today is Piper and I's two-year anniversary, and NATURALLY, I didn't know what to get her I asked Percy what he got Annabeth for their 2 year anniversary a couple of weeks ago because according to the Aphrodite cabin he was "boyfriend goals". Anyway, he said he got her a necklace that had a gold heart with a green and gray gem on the side of it. He also got the Hephaestus Cabin to engrave their nicknames into the back of the heart. He said that it should symbolize something about their relationship, like the color of their eyes. This was actually a good idea but the problem was that Piper's eyes weren't just one color they were like kaleidoscope eyes and they kept changing color according to her moods ,I was basically with left nothing. But I remembered a necklace that Piper liked when she and I went shopping in New Rome was a silver necklace with 2 linked hearts. Then all I had to do was engrave both our names in it.

++++TIME LAPSE TO THE MORNING OF JASPER'S ANNIVERSARY++++

So now I'm here, knocking on the door of the Aphrodite Cabin, holding the velvet box with the necklace in it. One of Piper's sisters answered the door and the rest of her siblings crowded around her.

"Hi, Jason!" ,Lacey said cheerfully.

"Hey Lacey, do you know where Piper is?"I asked, uncomfortably, because the Aphrodite girls were checking me out.

That's when they noticed the velvet box and all hell broke loose.

"OHMIGOD ARE YOU PROPOSING TO HER!?",Lacey squealed.

I was bombarded with questions like:

"How are you going to propose?"

"Do you really love her?"

"Have you guy 'DONE IT' already!?"

"What have you got planned?"

I just stood there listening to their questions,

After a few more questions, I finally had it, 'how does Piper deal with this', I thought.

"IM NOT GOING TO PROPOSE TO HER!"I yelled.

"OHHH then will you propose to me?"

We all know who said that,

DREW.

Lacey looked at Drew with this crazy look on her face that read, 'Did you hit your head on a rock or something?You're crazy!'

Lacey then said,

"Don't you dare break up Jasper, Drew. Or I swear to gods I will drag your body to Tartarus."

I didn't even want to know what Jasper was, I just wanted to see my girl. So I had to explain cause I had a feeling they aren't going to let me see Piper until I told them what was going on.

"Today is Piper and I's two year anniversary, so I got her a necklace,", I said trying to hold back my frustration as I showed them the necklace.

"OH" They all said.

Lacey was the first one to recover from the understanding,

"She is getting ready for breakfast",She looked over her shoulder for Piper, "she's probably still in the bathroom getting ready. We are going to go to the dining pavilion for breakfast, but you can wait for her in here."

"Thanks,",I said ,walking in.

"Your welcome! Bye!",Lacey said as she lead her cabin to breakfast.

I looked for Piper's bed which had her name monogrammed on her headboard. Her sheets were a golden and sky blue,which has become her favorite color ever since she met me. She says she likes it because my eyes are sky blue.

I sat on her bed and waited for her ,getting seriously bored. Her phone was at her bedside, so I decided to play a few games. I know her password, it was just my birthday backward and mine was her birthday backward. I'm glad the Hephestus cabin made us these phones because they don't attract monsters.

Then Piper walked out looking as hot as ever.

"Ugh,I look like a mess"She mumbled to herself.

She was wrong in so many ways.

I watched her putting makeup on and finally spoke up and said,

"You don't need any makeup,Beauty Queen,you're gorgeous without it."

She turned around completely, shocked to see me sitting on her bed . She capped the tube of whatever that was and walked over to me and sat on my lap. I started kissing her neck and mumbled in her ear,

"Happy Anniversary, Piper!", I pulled out the necklace and showed it to her. Her smile widened and she said

"I love you so much! And thanks for the necklace and for being a great boyfriend."

Then she kissed me softly and grabbed my hand to pull me to breakfast because honestly, I was just fine sitting here with her.

"Hey Jason, we should totally sing something together at the Karaoke Party next week!", Piper exclaimed as we walked to the dining pavilion.

"Umm,I'm not really much of a singer...I mean you are ten times better than me. Have you ever thought of being a professional singer?" I asked.

"Jase, don't change the subject. We are going to sing together." She said laughing.

"Okay fine...but aren't they picking people to sing out of a bowl? And how are they going to fit all those songs in one night?",I asked curiously.

"Oh right,I forgot that they were drawing names. Eh, whatever. But they are gods they can probably bend time or something,right?",she asked.

" are probably right.". I said parting ways so I could go to the Zeus table and Piper could go to Aphrodite.

"Hey, Thals,"I said taking my seat on the table.

I noticed that she had her headphones in so she couldn't hear me.

I plucked her earphones out and yelled in her ear to annoy her.

"JASON ALEXANDER GRACE!" She yelled as she punched me in the gut.

I doubled over and clutched my stomach.

"Jeez Thalia,there was no need for that!", I said laughing.

"Whatever, little bro."she said turning back to her phone.

* * *

 **So, guys, that's it for today!**

 **Next update will be up in a week!**

 **Who do you think is going to break up?**

 **Also I have an announcement to make which I already made on my old story(Camp Half-Blood Karaoke) but I'll make sure you guys can see it here too.**

 **Its FRAZEL's turn next!**

 **-Ara**


End file.
